


Thirst

by Skye_Maxwell



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Dehydration, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Making Up, OR IS IT, One Shot, Sexual Tension, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_Maxwell/pseuds/Skye_Maxwell
Summary: Souji and Yosuke are on vacation in the dead of summer and return to their hotel room to escape the heat. When Souji won't let Yosuke help him, Yosuke teaches him a lesson.





	Thirst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livefree_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livefree_13/gifts).



> Double birthday fic! This is a belated birthday gift for Livefree, and today just so happens to be Yosuke's birthday! I can think of no better gift for Livefree than Yosk, and no better gift for Yosk than his Partner, ahaha~ ;D

In his haste to enter their air-conditioned hotel room, Yosuke threw the door open so hard that it smacked the adjacent wall, creating a loud burst of noise that Souji was sure shook the very foundation of the building.

“Yosuke…” Souji said, not even having to fully articulate the scolding as he silently pulled the door closed behind himself.

“Sorry, Partner!” Yosuke apologized as he kicked his shoes off in two different directions. “But holy crap, it’s so much cooler in here!”

“It is,” Souji agreed, toeing off his shoes and then bending down to pick up Yosuke’s shoes and place them neatly beside his own.

He felt a slight wave of dizziness when he stood back up too quickly, but he brushed it off since he’d already been feeling a little off for the past couple hours as they walked through the crowded streets in the sweltering summer heat.

Meanwhile Yosuke had made his way to the mini-fridge where they were stowing all their extra snacks and drinks for their stay.

“You want a water?” Yosuke asked, cracking open a bottle for himself and starting to down it.

“No thank you,” Souji replied immediately, looking a little confused as soon as he said it but then just as quickly wiping the expression off his face.

Yosuke nearly spit out his water, but then he swallowed it down in one large, painful gulp before slamming the nearly empty bottle down on top of the counter.

He asked irritably, “Are you _serious_ right now?”

“Serious about what?” Souji asked, freezing at the foot of their bed.

Yosuke stomped over to him, searching Souji’s eyes at point-blank range.

“You _are_ serious,” Yosuke said, frowning angrily.

Before Souji could inquire further as to what was going on with his Partner, Yosuke pressed both palms flat against Souji’s chest and pushed him.

It was more surprising than anything, causing Souji to let out an embarrassing yelp as his legs folded against the edge of the bed and he gracelessly fell backwards. His back collided with the mattress and instantly sunk into the memory foam, cementing Souji in place as he just lay there, momentarily stunned.

This gave Yosuke time to climb on top of him, firmly planting both knees on either side of Souji’s hips while he glared down at Souji accusingly.

Souji said thinly, “Y-Yosuke?”

He felt weak, not because he couldn’t overpower Yosuke if he wanted to (or at least he could give it a very valiant attempt), but because he didn’t know what he’d done to upset Yosuke so much and was currently powerless to make things right.

Yosuke’s hand reached out toward Souji’s face and Souji flinched, although he immediately felt bad for that, as if some part of him actually believed Yosuke would try and hurt him.

Instead, Yosuke’s fingers were gentle as they swept Souji’s bangs away from his forehead, where they were sticking to his skin with sweat.

“You’re sweaty, but your skin is weirdly cold,” Yosuke evaluated, running his fingers down the side of Souji’s face. “Your cheeks are flushed. And your lips are dry,” he said, his fingertips skimming lightly across Souji’s lips, causing Souji to squirm involuntarily beneath him. “When was the last time you had water?”

“Um, it was…” Souji said uncertainly, his swiftly-muddying brain struggling to remember anything besides the man hovering over him, let alone the last time he had water. “At lunch?”

“At lunch?! That was like, five hours ago! Shit, I should have noticed sooner… Gah, I’m super pissed at you right now!”

“For not drinking enough water?” Souji asked, tilting his head at Yosuke. “I’m sorry…”

“Not just that! It’s hot as hell out, and we were walking around that whole time. You can’t tell me you’re not thirsty!”

“Uh, I guess I am?”

“You guess?! I swear to… Are you thirsty? Yes or no?”

“Yes…” Souji answered cautiously, not sure if that answer was somehow going to get him in more trouble.

“So if you’re _obviously_ thirsty, why the _fuck_ did you turn down a bottle of water when I offered you one?” Yosuke asked, eyes flashing with a hurt that Souji recognized but had hoped to never cause again.

“I… I don’t know,” Souji answered bashfully, knowing it didn’t really make sense.

“I do! It’s because it’s a reflex! A stupid fucking reflex that you can’t seem to get rid of no matter how long we’re together. You’re not a visitor at some stranger’s house, you idiot! You’re with _me_. You think it’s polite to automatically reject everything I offer you, like you’re doing me some sort of favor? You’re not! I feel useless!”

“Wait, Yosuke, you’re not useless—” Souji said, trying to sit up but getting pushed back by Yosuke’s index finger pressing insistently against his sternum.

“I’m not done! This whole vacation we’ve just been doing what I want to do, because you pretend like you don’t have any preferences. What, for my sake? How am I supposed to make you happy if you won’t fucking tell me what you want, or even what you _need?_ If you won’t even accept a fucking bottle of water from me when you’re fucking dying of dehydration, how the hell am I supposed to help you with anything else? That’s fucking bullshit! It’s bullshit, and it hurts.”

As soon as he dropped that last statement, Yosuke quickly turned his face away from Souji, ripping Souji’s heart out further as he sat back on Souji’s thighs, seemingly defeated.

Souji propped himself up on his elbows, concerned when Yosuke didn’t even try to push him back down again.

As Yosuke continued to stare listlessly at the wall, he spoke again, but all the fire had gone out of his voice.

“I… I would do _anything_ for you, and you… you won’t even let me do the smallest shit for you… What kind of relationship even is that?”

 _No,_ was the only word that kept repeating in Souji’s brain. _No, no, no…!_

Izanagi-no-Okami thrashed violently within him, making him feel more sick than he had all day.

Yosuke added quietly, “It’s supposed to be give and take, but you won’t let me give you anything…”

“No, Yosuke, _please,”_ Souji said, not hiding the desperate whine in his voice. “Give… give me another chance.”

Yosuke finally looked at Souji again, his expression wary. “What do you mean?”

“I’m sorry I hurt you. I don’t want to make you feel useless. You’re not useless. I _need_ you. I love you. I’m not doing it right, but I do love you… please, Yosuke…”

“I know. I know you love me,” Yosuke said tightly, at first waving his hand dismissively but then slowly letting it come up to cup Souji’s cheek. “Just, let me love you back. It’s okay to let someone care about you,” Yosuke said, stroking Souji’s ruddy skin with the side of his thumb. Wanting to make himself exponentially clear, he said, “You are _not_ imposing on me by letting me take care of you. It’s what I want.”

Leaning indulgently into Yosuke’s touch, Souji said, “I’m so sorry, Yosuke. I’ll do better from now on, I promise.”

“Okay,” Yosuke said simply, leaning forward and pressing a warm kiss to the middle of Souji’s forehead.

“You’re giving me another chance?” Souji asked, watching Yosuke as he pulled away, sitting back on Souji’s thighs again.

“Of course I am. That’s what you want, isn’t it?”

Souji nodded, closing his eyes and breathing deeply for a moment as Izanagi-no-Okami settled within him.

“I told you, I want to give you what you want,” Yosuke said, holding Souji’s sides right where the hem of his shirt had ridden up. “Let’s try that whole thing again, okay? It’s hot as hell out, and we’ve been walking around all afternoon. You’re thirsty. What do you want?”

Now that their little conflict had been (mostly) resolved, Souji could take the time to fully appreciate the feeling of Yosuke's weight pressing down on him, the slight tickle of his warm hands brushing against his bare skin, and the inquiring look in those pretty eyes that Souji could stare into for days…

“You.”

Souji watched intently as Yosuke's pupils blew wide open and a deep blush darkened his cheeks.

“Uh, the correct answer…” Yosuke said distractedly, looking down at their position and seeming to just now realize how it must have been affecting Souji, “…was water.”

 _“Kiss me,”_ Souji demanded softly, not even bothering to phrase it as a question at this point. “I want… you to kiss me.”

 _“Fuck,”_ Yosuke whispered, quickly getting back up onto his knees and lunging toward Souji.

Souji caught Yosuke’s face in his hands and smashed their lips together painfully, letting his own weight fall backwards and using the leverage to pull Yosuke on top of himself.

Yosuke pressed repeatedly and hungrily against Souji’s mouth, responding eagerly to every needy little noise that Souji was no longer bothering to hold back.

“Wait,” Yosuke gasped, pulling away and pushing Souji down when he tried to follow. “I… I wasn’t done… I was trying to prove a point!”

“Point proven,” Souji nearly growled. “I want you _now.”_

“I’ve created a monster,” Yosuke rasped as Souji roughly pulled his face back down, accidentally dragging his fingernails down the smooth skin over Yosuke’s jaw.

Apparently, Souji was a natural at wordlessly making his wants clear in this kind of situation (and boy was it _liberating),_ just barely having to nip at Yosuke’s lips before they fell open, allowing Souji to thrust his tongue against Yosuke’s.

Yosuke took in a sharp breath through his nose and jerked away from Souji, eyes wild and fiery.

“Are you _literally_ dehydrated right now?”

“Wha— I don’t know?”

“Your tongue is dry!” Yosuke yelled, prying himself from Souji’s grasp and dismounting him in one swift motion.

“Yosuke, _please,”_ Souji groaned, sitting up and grabbing Yosuke’s hand as he attempted to flee.

“Just let me get you some fucking water!”

Souji panted, “But you said… you said you want… and I want…”

Trying to yank his hand out from between both of Souji’s hands, Yosuke yelled, “Don’t use that against me, you dick!”

Souji stopped pulling but didn’t let go, letting his gaze fall squarely below Yosuke’s beltline.

“Dick,” Souji said sadly, almost wistfully.

“Holy _shit!”_ Yosuke cried, snatching his hand away from Souji and leaping toward the mini-fridge. “I want you to drink a whole bottle of water, and then you can have… then you can have whatever you want, okay?!”

As soon as Yosuke extended the bottle to him, Souji grasped it with both hands and started chugging it down.

“Slow down!” Yosuke demanded, hurriedly sitting beside Souji and tugging the bottle away from his lips. “You’re gonna choke!”

Souji deadpanned, “That’s what he said.”

“You thirsty moron,” Yosuke said, clearly exasperated.

But then, mercifully, he laughed, the vibrant sound echoing against the walls and shattering the heavy atmosphere that had filled the room since they had entered it.

Only about halfway done with the bottle, Souji smiled with relief and then leaned into Yosuke to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

Breathing in deeply and pressing the side of his nose against Souji's, Yosuke chuckled, "You're not done with your water."

“Right,” Souji said, giving Yosuke another peck on the lips before dutifully returning to his hydrating.

Meanwhile, Yosuke reached into Souji’s front pants pocket, fishing around for a moment before pulling out his ever-present lip balm.

“What are you doing?” Souji asked curiously.

“You asked for me; you’re getting me,” Yosuke said, uncapping the lip balm and swiping it across his mouth. “But not with dry lips.”

Souji downed the remainder of the water, always feeling like a love-struck middle schooler when Yosuke used his lip balm since it was like a secondhand kiss (even though they had literally just been _actual_ kissing and were about to do a _whole_ lot more than that).

Ready to go, Souji carelessly threw the bottle on the floor, but then he was caught off guard as Yosuke grabbed his chin and quickly applied the lip balm to Souji’s mouth.

Testing to see if the coverage was sufficient, Yosuke slowly dragged his lips first across Souji’s top lip, then his bottom lip.

After pulling back and frowning, Yosuke went in for a second application, this time pulling the small tube of lip balm very deliberately, cataloging every curve of Souji’s lips.

Yosuke smiled at his work when he was done, happy to be able to give Souji this kind of attention, but Souji wasn’t as patient for such a soft, sweet moment of adoration (he would take the time to treasure it later).

“Yosuke, I want…”

“Yeah yeah, come here,” Yosuke conceded, letting the lip balm tumble to the floor beside the water bottle as he drew Souji in by the collar.

Between their kisses, they spoke to each other in short, breathy phrases, warming the air between them.

“Sorry I shoved you,” Yosuke said hoarsely, slipping his hands up under Souji’s jawline.

“It’s okay,” Souji said, turning his head to kiss Yosuke’s palm just as tenderly as he would kiss his lips and then moving up to kiss each of his fingers. “It didn’t hurt.”

“Sorry I yelled at you,” Yosuke said, kissing the reddened tip of Souji’s ear.

“I deserved it,” Souji said, softly covering the tiny red marks on the one side of Yosuke's jaw with his mouth. “Sorry I scratched you.”

“It's okay,” Yosuke echoed, dipping his head so their lips could meet again. “It didn't hurt.”

“Good,” Souji said, opening his lips invitingly, done with talking for now and very glad that Yosuke was so dead set on quenching his thirst.

**Author's Note:**

> This was partially inspired by my own tendency to automatically turn down anything the first time it's offered to me, even if I want or need it (yes, including water -_-). It's a very Asian reflex, I think. I'm not very good at taking my own well-meaning advice, but, uh, *stares hard at fic* let the people who love you take care of you! Or something! \o/
> 
> This was also inspired by a headcanon of Livefree's, so I hope I did it justice. This fic pushed me to the limits of my lil' comfort zone (I'm aware it's only mildly spicy, but a moment of silence for my poor innocence anyways), but for Livefree, a very good person I like very much, I did it! I don't write nsfw, but if someone wanted to pick up where I left off, I would be very okay with that. Hm, yes, if only _someone_ who was comfortable with writing nsfw could come to the aid of these precious, thirsty boys... *dramatic sigh* 
> 
> But anyways, stay hydrated, friends! :D


End file.
